Katsuya's Secret
by JouJouKatsu
Summary: Jounouchi Katsuya seems to be hanging around a certain cafe. Slifer Slacker Yuki Judai, the blondes lover, and his mate Marufuji Sho prepare for a sleepover. Characters do not belong to me, they belong to the great Takahashi Kazuki.


**JouJuu Jounouchi's Secret**

Snow fell from the sky, kids were playing on the snowy streets and duelists were hardly seen because of the cold. It was the time where restaurants and cafe's were packed and hot foods were everyone's main meal.  
Judai walked through the crowd of people with his best friend Sho as they headed to the apartment the brunette was staying in.  
"Are you sure Jounouchi-sensei won't mind me sleeping over?" asked Sho curiously, not wanting to spoil the time the two lovers shared.  
Judai nodded. "Don't worry, I already talk to him about it~!"  
The sapphire-haired boy stared at him. "There won't be any "noises" will there?"  
"N-No!"  
Sho let out a loud laugh and ran ahead, looking back as the other ran after him with a flustered face.

"Thanks, I'll see you tonight!"  
Stepping outside of Domino Cafe, Katsuya stood there, his hands in his jacket and his head looking up to the sky. _I'm more of a summer person..._ he thought, pouting his lips. He headed down the street, looking at the ground. He was in deep thought again, which easily seemed to happen. _Should I tell him...?_  
The blonde stopped, stretched a bit laughing. "Nah~! I'll keep it a surprise." He chuckled before heading to the closest shop, looking for what he needed for tonight.

Judai and Sho slowly arrived at the apartment, panting softly from the running they were doing earlier.  
"Wow! This place is neat!" Sho yelled. He was surprised and looked around the apartment. "Hey~! He has a dog!"  
Judai watched his friend move aimlessly around, while he placed his stuff down.; his expression fell from joy to worry. _Where are you, Katsu..?_  
Sho turned, seeing his friends' expression. "Aniki? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing Sho, I'm fine~"  
The boy watched his friend getting his duel disk and deck ready. _You're such a bad liar..._he thought as he got his own duel disk ready.

"Where're we going, Aniki?" Sho asked, looking at all the shops they walked passed.  
"Finding stuff for tonight~"  
"Then why do we have our Duel Disks?"  
"Just in case someone wants to duel us~!" Judai grinned. _Gosh, you ask so many questions._  
The brunette stopped and stared into a nearby shop, Sho following right behind, bumping into his back.  
"Why'd we stop?" he asked, stepping aside, looking through the window. "Hey! Isn't that Sensei!"  
Judai blushed faintly. _What's Katsu doing in a kitchen store?_ he thought. He was tempted to run in a glomp him, but his body just stood there.  
"Aniki...? Oi! Aniki!" Sho yelled, clicking his fingers in front of his friend's face.  
"Hm? Oh sorry!" Judai laughed, taking a last glance at his lover before walking away.  
_Strange for you not to call him..._ Sho thought, following the brunette, making sure his friend was alright.

It took hours until both boys to finally get all the stuff they needed for tonight, staggering along the road feeling tired and lazy.  
"Man! It's freezing out here!" groaned the brunette, shivering in the cold. His stomach growled and his friend laughed.  
"Let's go get some food in here~" Sho smiled, pointing to the closest cafe. Judai agreed and walked in along with the sapphire-haired boy.

"Welcome~! I'll be your waiter for tonight!"  
Eyes wide, body tensed, the two Duelists were surprised out of their minds. "SENSEI!" they yelled, staring with bug eyes.  
There stood Katsuya. His hands holding a plate and menus, wearing a waiter outfit and a smile that turned to a look of embarrassment. His face flushed red and his body turned stiff and began to walk like a stick. "Uhhh...please follow me to you table..."  
Judai blushed a bit, a smile growing on his face. He sat down and Sho sat next to him as they watched their teacher gather the food they ordered.

"Man! I'm full~!" yawned Judai, rubbing his full stomach.  
"Same" laughed Sho, sitting up from the table. "I'm gonna head back to the apartment to get my deck fully prepared, see you later!"  
The brunette nodded, watching his friend leave. Looking around he saw that everyone had left. _Better go find Katsu.._ he thought, walking into the kitchen where the blonde sat, half asleep.  
"...Katsu..?" Judai asked, walking towards him slowly. To slowly that Katsuya pounced from his seat; pinning the brunette against the wall.  
"Eh! Katsu?"  
The blonde smiled, grabbing Judai's chin softly and pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Face turn red as a tomato, Judai's eyes closed as he tried to deepen the kiss. Sadly, whenever the young duelist tried to deepen their kiss, Katsuya teased, continually leaning away.  
"Don't you want to kiss me, Judai?" the blonde whispered.  
_Stop moving back, damnit!__ The brunette_ thought, pouting on the inside.  
Katsuya chuckled, before scratching his head. "I wanted to tell you...but-" Judai placed a finger over his lover's lips and grinned.  
"I understand, Katsu" smiled Judai, holding the other tightly in a hug.  
Their hug lasted for a while, both of them having a certain urge.  
"Aishiteru...Katsu" Judai whispered, a blush painted on his face.  
The blonde stared at his lover, his heart racing and blushing himself. "Aishiteru…Judai."


End file.
